Mi Primer Amiga
by Beto33
Summary: Jamás supe lo que era una "Amistad", hasta que conocí a una niña que me cambió la vida...  One-Shot  Amistad Seddie


**_Mi primer Amiga  
><em>**

**_Hola. ahora adelante un Fic (One-Shot), todavia no termino el anterior, pero bueno, se me ocurrió hacer un Fic de Amistad Seddie, ójala les guste..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>(NA: Nota: Freddie habla en Primera persona)_**

**_Jamás supe lo que era una "Amistad", hasta que conocí a una niña que me cambió la vida...  
><em>**

**_Todo comenzó un bonito dia de primavera..._**

**_Me recuerdo a mi mismo hace ya unos... 9 años... yo jugaba tranquílamente en un pequeño columpio del parque que, hasta la actualidad, sigue bajo ese gran árbol, bueno, ese dia que yo me columpiaba muy tranquílamente, se acercó una pequeña niña de cabellera dorada de ojos azules como el mar, en verdad que ella era muy linda, en ese instante que se acercó y me saludo.._**

_¿?: Hola niño.-_

_Freddie: ¿Hola?.-_

_¿?: ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Freddie: Oh, me llamo Freddie, y ¿tu?_

_Sam: Sam, gusto.-_

_Freddie: Yyy... ¿Te gustaria jugar conmigo?_

_Sam: Gracias.-_

_**Entoces yo baje del columpio permitiendo que ella subiera al mismo...**_

_Sam: Oye, Freddie.-_

_Freddie: ¿Que pasa?.-_

_Sam: ¿Podrías empujar el columpio?.-_

_Freddie: Claro.-_

_**Entonces hice lo que ella me pidió...**_

_**La verdad, he conocido niñas, pero ella era especial, algo la haciá especial, su brillo de saus ojos, todo...**_

_**Ya cuando terminamos de jugar...**_

_Sam: Oh, lo siento niño, quiero decir, Freddie, tengo que ir a casa, mi madre me espera.-_

_Freddie: Esta bien, pero volveras, ¿cierto?.-_

_Sam: sin duda, yo siempre vengo aqui.-_

_Freddie: Lindo, nos vemos mañana.-_

_**Ella se alejo en direccion a la calle, al perderla yo de vista me senté en el columpio a pensar en ella, realmente ella es especial, la mejor niña que conocí, segui balanceándome en el columpio, cuando mi madre me llamó para que regresáramos a casa...**_

_**Ese día, no pude quitarme de la cabeza, aquella personita tan especial...**_

_**Al dia siguiente, tal y como lo propusimos, volvimos al parque, ella venia tomada de la mano de su madre, ella la dejó, dio que volvería en unas horas, no importan cuales, como el día anterior, jugamos en aquel columpio tan especial para mi, al terminar de jugar, cansados, decidimos sentarnos bajo la sombra de un árbol...**_

_Sam: Y ¿cómo es tu vida?.-_

_**Preguntó ella de repente...**_

_Freddie: ¿A qué te refieres?_

_**Le contesté confundido...**_

_Sam: Ya sabes... tu vida...-_

_**Me dijo ella...**_

_Freddie: Oh, amm, veamos...-_

_**Traté de pensar que responderle...**_

_Freddie: Oh, Bueno, mi vida, no es asi como la de todos.-_

_Sam: ¿En que sentido?_

_Freddie: Bueno, em, lo que pasa es que yo nunca conoci a mi padre.-_

_Sam: No te sientas así, te puedo decir que no eres el único que está en esa situación, de hecho, yo tampoco llegué a conocer a mi papá.-_

_**Noté que una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de Sam...**_

_Freddie: ¿Estás llorando?.-_

_Sam: No, no te preocupes.-_

_**Claramente ella lloraba por lo que ella habia mencionado sobre su papá, la rodié con un brazo y la abrazé...**_

_Freddie: Sam, disculpame si te hice sentir mal, pero porfavor, no llores mas.-_

_Sam: Descuida, no tienes la culpa.-_

_**me aseguró y me devolvió el abrazo...**_

_**Desde esa vez, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos...**_

_**Entonces, todos los días hibamos al parque, jugabamos, reíamos, compartíamos, hasta nos dimos nuestro primer beso (claro, que de amigos), todo en mi vida hiba perfecto, hasta que un bello dia de verano, meses después claro...**_

_**Jugamos como todos los días, pero notaba rara a Sam, su rostro mostraba preocupación o una mala noticia..**_

_Freddie: Sam, no te veo muchos ánimos de jugar hoy, ¿qué te pasa?_

_Sam: No es nada, solo que...-_

_Freddie: Sam, porfavor, no me dejes con duda, ¿que sucede?.-_

_Sam: Esta bien, lo que pasa es que mi madre consiguió trabajo en otra ciudad, tenemos que mudarnos.-_

_**Dicho esto, ella comenzó a llorar, y yo, no podía creer lo que escuchaba... "Sam, mi mejor amiga, se muda, no la podré ver jamás, porque pasa esto"...**_

_Freddie: pero ¿Volveras, cierto?.-_

_**Ella se me acercó, me dió un fuerte abrazo, después un dulce beso en la mejilla, para después decirme...**_

_Sam: No lo se, pero espero que a sí sea.-_

_Freddie: Oh, ya veo, y ¿cuándo te vas?_

_Sam: Esta noche.-_

_**Esas palabras me arrancaron el corazón, mi mejor amiga se marcha hoy...**_

_Sam: Pero, juro que, algun día, nos veremos de nuevo.-_

_**Dicho esto, se acercó a darme un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios, de acuerdo, eramos muy pequeños, pero después de eso...**_

_**me quedé helado...**_

_Freddie: Oh, entonces, ¿es el adiós?.-_

_Sam: Supongo, adiós.-_

_**Ella se fue, yo me quede en aquel columpio en el que nos conocimos, muy triste...**_

_**Cuando ella se fue, teníamos 8 años...**_

_**Hasta la fecha, tengo 17 años, Sam no ha vuelto, pero no pierdo la esperanza de...**_

_**Volver a ver a:**_

_**mi primer amiga...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Hola, espero les haya gustado,<span>**_

_**Hoy "iOMG" ja, porfin :P**_

_**Se Quidan**_

_**Beto 33  
><strong>_


End file.
